


The Only Solution

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Confused Draco Malfoy, Confused Harry, Happy Ending, Other, Plotting Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco's parents are plotting something and Draco wants to know what and why the hell Potter has turned up at the manor.





	The Only Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Lucius: I am close to asking Potter to marry our son; Draco has been babbling about him enough.
> 
> Narcissa: I’m way ahead of you; he’s on his way here.
> 
> Lucius: Great, I’ve already packed his clothes; we can kick him out as soon as Potter gets here.
> 
> Draco: I am still here???

Draco steps into the foyer and his face morphs into an expression of confusion when he spots three suitcases stacked at the bottom of the staircase. He hasn’t been made aware that they are planning to go on a trip and three bags hardly seems enough for a family vacation. He usually took three just for himself though that was to save the hassle of resizing shrunken items, they never returned to the right size, especially shoes.

He's just decided to call a house elf for an explanation when a tapping on the tiled floor alerts him to his father approaching from the dining room. Coming into view with his cane, used less for show now after the stress of the war had taken its toll on his health.

"Are we going on holiday?"

His father seems to consider his answer carefully pressing his mouth into a line before he speaks,"In a way, only you will be the only one going, and your stay will be permanent."

Frowning harder now and growing annoyed at his father being obtuse Draco taps his foot on the marble floor impatiently and crosses his arms. He hates riddles and has grown out of seeing the cleverness of pointless word games.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

His voice comes out sharp as he raises an eyebrow with barely concealed disdain. His father merely mimics the look back at him and remains silent, the staring match extending for a few minutes before Draco’s temper reaches its peak.

"Tell me what is going on, or I'll ask mother," Draco tries threatening, feeling smug for only a moment before his mother appears and stands beside his father. It’s clear that whatever is going on they are united against him in it. His anger turning to worry as they share a look, silently communicating while he remains in the dark.

"This isn't funny anymore, what the bloody hell is going on!"

Draco doesn't care that he's shouting as his chest tightens and the hairs rise on his arms. Not even the reprimand from his mother about his language can calm his racing heart. They are keeping something from him, and he wants to know what it is and just how bad it is considering the ominous atmosphere. Straightening his spine, he firms his stance and glares at them with grim determination, he is more than willing to wait them out. One of them will crack under his silent demand, and as usual it is his mother that gives in first and lets out a small sigh as her posture relaxes slightly. Not so far as to be considered a slouch but a clear indication that he has won.

"We've arranged for you to be married, your future spouse will be here shortly to collect you."

"What?"

The word more a shriek than human speech echoes through the large building and the place he had always been his home but not for long. The shock leaves his mind scrambling for a moment before it latches onto the building rage. How dare they sell him off to a stranger, he had made it perfectly clear he would not be forced into any sort of arrangement. They weren’t living in the dark ages anymore, and as such, only he had the right to decide when and who he married.

"Now Draco, this is for the best, for all of us," his father tries to reason, but Draco unsurprisingly isn't feeling very reasonable. He is furious and dropping his arms he curls his hands into fists and moves to stand toe to toe with his father. He’s only a few inches shorter, but that doesn’t stop him snarling, spitting his words out in biting tones.

"I'm not doing it, I don't care who the hell you've arranged, but I am not going to fucking marry some stupid bint you picked out for me."

He's breathing hard now, his face twisted into a sneer and the air crackling around him from uncontrollable magic. It thrums as it travels through his blood, making his fingers tingle with the desire to see something explode. The sound of a knock on the door moves his focus from his father for a second, shooting one last dark look at his parents, he marches forward. The door swings open, the force he used enough to make it groan on its old hinges. He would rip apart the poor fool that resided on the other side and then he’d turn them into a toad and kick them all the way down the drive and out the gate.

“You...” The words die, and his eyes widen as he comes face to face with Potter, the energy that had fizzled in his blood vanishing to leave him cold and confused. Potter looks startled to see him too, but Draco is positive he knew whose house this is. It’s not like he hadn’t been here before and Draco pushes aside the memory before it can fully form unwilling to travel down that dark path right now. One thing at a time, Draco already had one very pressing problem on his plate.

"Um, is this a bad time? I was told to be here at 11?"

"You are right on time," Draco’s father says, stepping up behind him and handing a suitcase to Potter who takes it with a smile. "He's all yours, I can't listen to him talk about you constantly anymore so congratulation for the upcoming wedding. I look forward to getting an invitation."

"Wedding!"

Potter shouts looking similar to how Draco looked only a moment ago. Obviously, his parents hadn’t explained their plans to Potter either. Did they honestly think they could have Potter turn up and he would just accept this madness, marrying Draco because they asked him to?

"Please, Mr Potter. We honestly don't know what else to do with him," his mother says handing over another suitcase.

Draco looks away to hide the heat rising on his face, embarrassed by her words. He wants to hex them, and Potter, but the man hasn't said a single word since his cry of outrage and accepts the second case without complaint. He seems to be frozen, blinking in a daze before he eyes seek out Draco’s. Draco can see the moment they begin to soften, the lids closing a little as he smiles and blushes.

"Uh, ok," he finally mumbles. Draco stops breathing, his heart leaping forward to hit painfully against his ribs and knocking the air from his lungs. He’s not sure what is happening, because for some insane reason Potter is agreeing to his parent's plot to marry him off. Briefly he wonders if they had bewitched Potter or maybe drugged him, but the nervous way Potter is glancing at him is too subtle for that sort of magic.

Instead Draco says nothing as he takes the last suitcase from his father who pats him on the back in what is possibly supposed to be a sign of affection. When he steps back his mother moves forward and places a kiss on his cheek, which is burning and has most likely visibly turned his pale skin red.

“I expect you to visit and I want letters regularly, darling. I really hope this will make you happy,” she tells him, a trace of motherly concern sneaking into her voice. Draco glances at Potter who ducks his head shyly, but the smile on his face hasn’t dimmed but grown in the time since he had agreed.

“I truly think it might,” Draco says a little in awe as his dreams come to life before his eyes. “I’ll visit soon, I promise.”

He falls into step beside Potter as they walk down the driveway, each shooting glances and bashful smiles at the other. He’s in too jovial a mood to contempt his parent’s plans or even whether Potter will actually marry him. All that he cares about is how their silence has become comfortable and how Potter is shifting closer so that Draco can link his free arm through Potter's as they head into whatever the future holds. 


End file.
